Musical toys comprise what may be one of the oldest types of toys known in the art. Early musical toys utilized relatively expensive and complex mechanical apparatus for producing musical sounds. Such apparatus tended to be relatively cumbersome and often easily damaged. As a result, the character of musical toys was for many years restricted from general application and use. However, the recently developed integrated circuit music producing systems have provided a plentiful supply of relatively inexpensive and durable electronic circuits for producing music and other sound amusement. As a result, a great variety of music and sound producing toys has been provided in various shapes and configurations. One of the most interesting types of musical toys is that in which a spherical ball is provided with an internal battery powered sound producing mechanism.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,260 issued to Rumsey sets forth a SOUND PRODUCING BALL having a sound producing device producing three different tones when rotated. Three orthogonally mounted gravity switches produces signals corresponding to their orientation and a multiplexor coupled to the switches selects one output condition for each combination of the switch output signals. The output of the multiplexor is coupled to an oscillator and speaker producing various tones in response to ball orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,134 issued to Rumsey sets forth a SOUND PRODUCING BALL having a multiple tone sound producing circuit. A light transducer is supported at the surface of the ball and produces signals corresponding to the amount of illuminating light sensed by the transducer. An oscillator is coupled to the light transducer to produce tones used to drive a speaker. A motion switch is coupled to the oscillator to shut off the production of sound when the device has been at rest for a predetermined time interval.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,141 issued to Rumsey sets forth a LIGHT AND SOUND PRODUCING BALL which produces light in one or more areas of a ball in response to orientation of the ball with respect to gravity. A tone generator and speaker are included with the ball to provide unique audio tones for each orientation of the device. Switches and timers are provided to control the volume output and rate of generation of tones and light signals by movement of the ball through a predetermined series of positions thereby obviating the need for external switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,029 issued to Anthony sets forth a TOY HEMISPHERE WITH MUSIC BOX THEREIN in which a hollow ball separable into a pair of hemispheres includes a diametrically extending interior bracket in each of the hemispheres. A music box is supported on the underside of one bracket and a threaded fastener cooperates with the brackets to secure the hemispheres together to form a music box enclosing sphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,651 issued to Deyerl sets forth an INTERMITTENTLY AND SELECTIVELY ILLUMINATED BALL in which a hollow sphere defines a plurality of light transmissive elements in its outer surface. A corresponding plurality of lightbulb supports and reflectors are positioned within the ball interior so as to illuminate the light transmissive portions. A battery power supply and a plurality of position responsive switches are provided to illuminate the electric lamps in response to ball motion and position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,575 issued to Speeth sets forth a GAME DEVICE INCLUDING SELECTIVELY IMPACT OPERABLE LIGHTS having a hollow ball capable of withstanding external impact within which a switch device is supported. The switch device comprises a plurality of fixed contacts having a movable contact enclosed therein. A plurality of electric lights and a battery power source are included within the ball interior. The resulting structure selectively illuminates one or more of the interior lights in response to the direction of impact sensed by the motion switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,669 issued to Potrzuski, et al. sets forth an ELECTRICAL SIGNAL MECHANISM ACTUATED IN RESPONSE TO ROTATION ABOUT ANY OF THREE AXES in which an object such as a baton, a ball or the like produces an output signal such as sound or light solely when the object is rotated. The object includes an internal power source together with a plurality of centrifugal force responsive switches operatively coupled thereto. The internal electric mechanism is actuated in response to the centrifugal switches detecting ball motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,029 issued to Hwang sets forth a MUSICAL TOY TUMBLER in which a generally egg-shaped toy supports an ornamental head portion and is weighted so as to maintain a generally vertical orientation with the head extending upward. A sound generating integrated circuit and a plate spring type microswitch are supported within the base of the toy tumbler. The microswitch turns off the sound generating integrated circuit in the absence of rocking motion for a predetermined period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,107 issued to DeNittis sets forth a SOUND BOX DEVICE in which a spherical container is provided with a service depicting a plurality of graphic fields or areas. A corresponding plurality of electrical contact sets are positioned beneath the graphic fields and coupled to a microprocessor within the container. A loud speaker and circuitry within the spherical container respond to the switch contact operation by producing a correspondingly related sound sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,011 issued to Dykstra, et al. sets forth a FLASHING LIGHT BALL in which a bounceable ball includes an activatable light in the form of a flash tube which flashes when the ball incurs a physical jolting such as when being bounced. A sound annunciator produces a sound simultaneously with the flashing light in response to bouncing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,709,841 and 1,789,333 issued to DaCosta set forth a TONE PRODUCING TOY and a TOY respectively having a hollow spherical ball within which a mechanically actuatable weight responsive sound producing mechanism is disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,214 issued to Schur sets forth a ROLY-POLY TOY in which a hollow spherical base supports a battery-powered light source. A weight is positioned within the hollow interior to bias the toy to a vertical position. A spherical head is secured to the uppermost portion of the spherical base to resemble a fanciful doll or the like.
While the foregoing described musical toys have provided some increase in amusement and play value for toys generally, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved interesting and amusing musical toys.